


the not so lonely star

by miraclegarden



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Destiny, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Non-human, Pining, Reincarnation, Soulmates, Star - Freeform, characters as planet/moon/stars/meteorites, from across the universe, johnny human, kun star, philosophical character study, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21804322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraclegarden/pseuds/miraclegarden
Summary: Kun was just another star in the sky, who fell in love with a human named Johnny.
Relationships: Suh Youngho | Johnny/Qian Kun
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28
Collections: kuniversism





	the not so lonely star

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #88

☆☆☆

  
“Tell me that story again,” the little boy asked, jumping and hopping around on the bed. 

“You cute rascal, I’m not going to if you’re going to break the bed.” The elder man scolded, prompting the kid to do just that and instead choosing to crawl under the blanket, laying next to the man. 

“Now will you tell me the story?”

The man chuckled as he ruffled the kid’s hair. He first turned on the night lamp, then the room itself. He also placed his glasses on the bed table, before joining the child under the warm blanket. He smiled warmly at the small figuring scooching closer to him, tugging his pyjama top, whining to start telling his favourite bedtime story. 

“Calm down kid, you’ll wake up your dad,” he warned him. 

“Please,” the boy asked again.

Squishing his cheeks, the man gave in. “Alright, since you’re cute.”

The boy squealed and grabbed his favourite teddy bear from the pile on the floor to cuddle with.

“But how did it go again?” The man joked, which earned him a punch from the tiny hands next to him. 

“Wow, are you that old?”

“Yah, how dare you say that to me,” he said, tickling him. The boy laughed hard and began begging for the tickle attack to stop, saying sorry in between all the giggles. 

“If you remember how the story goes and tell me, I’ll stop,” the elder man laughed along but eventually slowed down to a halt when he heard him starting to say the beginning of their tale. 

“The story went like, the lonely star orbited….”

☆☆☆

The lonely star orbited mindlessly. He wasn’t sure how long, in human years, he had been floating around without a care. But he was sure, in human years and also if he were a mere mortal being, he would not have enough energy to last long in his current state. 

You see, Kun did not mind being a star, to be admired, observed or studied. He was grateful that the mundane found him interesting enough that he was worth the little time human beings have to spare him a glance. 

In fact, he got somewhat jealous of the fact that mortal beings had the ability to appreciate the time. There was a sort of beauty in having so little of it, so little in comparison to his.

Kun had been burning up in the sky for as long as time; he had been shining as long as humans had been alive; and sure, the gas within him had naturally died down, but no human fortune tellers could tell him when his time was up. He lived and floated every day, knowing his time was limitless, and so was the possibilities of how he could fill it. 

Wishing for the sand in his clock to go faster was like seeing poor kids accidentally wish on an airplane instead of a falling star. Of course, he wanted the poor children, who were so full of hopes and dreams, to wish on his neighbouring friends. But just like the children’s wishes, which might or might not come true, he kept wishing on falling stars or playful meteorites which he knew was an airplane, because he had given up on being hopeful of the actual falling star already. 

Nevertheless, Kun filled his time watching people. As much as he cursed his immortality, he thought he’d eventually get sad if he couldn’t watch the earthlings anymore. 

Interesting creatures, he thought of them. Very fascinating—he wasn’t envious of their tendency to be selfish and only care about their kind, but jealous of their ability to even feel so. Of course, like how not all stars are the same, no humans are alike. Similarly to how people have favouritism towards certain stars, constellations or planets—the population practically worshipping the sun (Kun didn’t disagree, he was very nice kid) and not caring enough for poor Pluto (she also didn’t care back, or so she thought)—he also had his share of favourite homo sapiens. 

He remembered the little girl who wanted to save the planet, or the lady who kept making faces to a baby, or the group of teenagers who stopped at nothing to save a kitten off a tree, or the man who planted an acre of flowers for his lover. As long as Kun had existed, he always had lovely anecdotes of these humans, but maybe nothing would ever be as lovely as this man. 

Kun wasn’t sure when he had started to follow this man around—like most things, it wasn’t intentional. But again, he also wondered what was the purpose of intentions; from his own observations he never understood most human intentions, and this was one of the first in his time that he questioned his. 

What was it about Johnny Suh that made him think so?

The sun comes up and the moon goes down, the day starts or ends, the seasons come and go. This was human philosophy, not his. Kun didn’t sleep, unlike the people from Earth, when the friendly moon greeted him. He didn’t feel the need to use the so-called sleep when he conversed with it. He lovingly called his friend, Taeil. Taeil was a nice moon; they had been created around the same time. They shared jokes and exchanged stories of humans. 

He asked the Moon, “Taeil, why is this human so interesting?” 

Moon pondered for a while, before telling him he didn’t have an answer and apologizing. It was understandable; Taeil never had a great interest in human beings anyway, in contrast to human beings having a one-sided admiration of him. 

“Ask Haechan,” he told Kun. “He should be coming his way soon.” The Moon shone brighter as the named sun came into full sight. 

“Wonderful, it looks like the humans are having a treat this very day,” the star laughed and looked down. He saw the tiny people gathering in groups, enjoying the fact they were all waiting for the same person. 

“He’s in a good mood,” Taeil the Moon commented. 

“He should be,” Kun stated proudly, and shared the exciting news on how earthlings had been doing a good job of fixing the layers. He also shared other stories the passing comets had found, the advancements and human fascination towards their kind. 

“Those kids, was it Yangyang who almost crashed into it?” Taeil asked and Kun nodded. 

“It wasn’t his fault, the poor kid just got a little too excited that he was discovered by them.” Kun fondly smiled as he remembered the small incident. 

Taeil shook his head. “I just hope the others won’t follow his lead.” 

“Understandable,” he turned back slightly to watch the other stars, some bigger than he was, and even shinier. “Let them have fun, it’s nice to see them enjoying their eternalness.” 

The Moon simply shrugged and gestured at the star who was now so close, Haechan now talking distance. 

All three glanced down below to see clapping and jumping. “Don’t you love being loved?” the Sun asked. 

“I guess,” Kun replied.

“It’s exhausting though,” Taeil said.

“Well, being loved to the extent of all those gifts being sent to you does get exhausting,” the Sun commented, “but you do get the privilege of a company.”

Taeil sighed in agreement, looking at Kun, then back to Haechan. 

“Kun had a weird question before this, what was it again?” Taeil stated before slowly disappearing behind the Sun.

Kun quickly thanked the Moon for reminding him, before he began to tell his story once more, this time to the Earth’s favourite star. 

He explained how a mortal human named Johnny had been in his interest lately; he didn’t understand the continuing and ever-growing enthrallment of him. Haechan, the Sun, took a great second to think it through. Kun grew worried about the time they had with him; he was slowly orbiting away, their time being limited (which was ironic, since he knew they all had eternity to talk again). 

“Haechan, please,” Kun pleaded, as he noticed the figure starting to be seen again. 

“Oh, Kun, I wish I had a solid answer, but maybe you’re starting to gain human emotions?” Haechan the Sun managed to tell him, before flying further away. “Ask Jungwoo,” he shouted, now from a distance. 

“Jungwoo, that’s brilliant,” Taeil said, finally able to be seen again, “he should be here soon.”

Soon in human time was different, Kun thought. He wasn’t sure about the exact estimate, but it was long enough for him to continue to observe Johnny. This time he kept in mind his attempt to find out why he was so enchanted by this human, unlike his previous glimpses into the man’s life. He was much more regardful to Johnny’s life, Kun even stopped growing interested in any passersby from his daily observations. It was weird being this keen on a human, at first at least. Now he was much more comfortable being open about his interest in this human, he even gushed about him to the other stars who passed by. 

Kun told Doyoung, Taeyong, Mark, and Ten—a constellation he happened to be close to—that Johnny had started to pick up night time photography. 

He told a little playful shooting star named Chenle that Johnny could play a musical instrument called the piano. And how he wished he could hear it more often, but he understood he couldn’t due to the man’s day job and long hours. 

He then started getting acquainted to a meteor named Lucas, who he had fun sharing Johnny’s anecdotes with, because Lucas got just as excited as he was. Kun even became gloomy when he remembered how busy meteors got, but still wished Lucas well when he suddenly had to leave. 

Most of the usual company Kun had hadn’t been in orbit. He wished time flowed as fast as humans made it seem, but this time around it was different. A drastic difference from when Kun would simply take interest in a small portion of mankind life, before Johnny, when he would float aimlessly and make occasional comments on humans to himself. Post-Johnny, however, he realised he had been looking forward to this part of his daily routine. 

Purpose, was that what drove the mortals? Or was it called Ambitions? Dreams? Kun tried hard to relate it to the kind of a driving force he usually found in humans. It was a fascination he had had for a while, to come to an understanding of the reasons why all humans do what they do.

Thinking was the star’s only hobby; the one where it broke the concept of time down, to easy consumable pieces and made Kun’s inability to move through the dimensions around him, comprehensible. Thinking was common practice in the residence of the stars, as their constant companion in the universe is as lonely as them.

These days, Kun’s loneliness had risen. Replacing the time that used to be for thinking of nothing, now it was used to think of Johnny Suh. His need to see him clouded his thoughts and made him look forward to something he could only see from afar. 

This newfound loneliness was based on something unobtainable, and this something was also still unexplainable to Kun.

It was a long night in the part of Earth that Johnny resided in, Kun noted. That was when the sky from the ground got dark fast. Johnny tended to place a camp on his balcony, but this time it was different. This time Kun could feel a particularly warm gaze on him, which was normal; he was used it by the human group that usually studied him and his friends. So why did this time differ from the rest, Kun thought. 

It came back, the thoughts he never questioned, but now he did. But this time, he chose not to ponder on it too quickly; he was waiting for answers that should be passing by him soon. So Kun decided to go back to a state of admiration, an admiration that burned him brighter. 

He never had to do this, to purposely shine onto Earth—it usually wasn’t his job, you see. Unlike Haechan the Sun or Taeil the Moon, Kun didn’t have a fixed role, nor did the galaxy expect him to. He was just one other lonely star in the dark sky who orbited with no purpose but to exist. Do you understand the worry this star had now? He grew, out of nowhere, a curiosity that in itself was peculiar. He then shone onto a person like a moon or a sun to a planet, though he was just a mere star to Earth. He knew that Johnny, through the little human invention he was currently using, would see him as just another star who was now twinkling more than usual, in comparison to all those he could see. And for the first time in his timeline, a selfish need had grown, and he now hoped that Johnny realised he was only doing for him. 

When did it all start? Kun pieced the memories together; his fragments were getting too blurry and foggy that it almost made his fire die down.

The force that was named Johnny was too strong, he concluded, whatever force he had. And that whatever force was an enigma to Kun—was it desirable? Yes. Did he have any reason to desire it? No. Was it considered selfish? Maybe. But did he care? 

Kun answered, “I don’t know,” to himself, only because he didn’t understand why he cared and, of all things, desired it. It was a concept so foreign, the poor and lonely star started to drift far into depths of space he had never been to.

He kept drifting deeper without much thoughts. Did it matter, he questioned—probably not, he also answered. 

Kun never bothered to travel back to where he used to be, instead, he decided to permanently move into this new location. Far from where he could directly see Johnny, far from his own thoughts he did not understand. He instead made new observations of the stars and planets he met for the first time. At least, this time the connection was reciprocated. Is this what they mean when they say humans are social beings? 

Why did humans crave connection from their own species... As soon as Kun started to delve into it, he stopped himself. There was a reason (that he was sure of) to why he was here, Kun reminded himself. 

“There you are,” the voice called onto him. 

“Who?” He questioned the ball of light that he didn’t recognize, who was coming towards him. 

“It’s me,” the other star said.

Kun tried to make out the figure who was directly in front of him but still struggled to dim out the light. It had been a while since another star orbited in the area he was in. There had been a few occasional visits from loud meteorites passing by. A couple of newborn stars that he had the pleasure of guiding, but other than the planets he happened to neighbor, no other starry beings stayed for long. 

“It’s Jungwoo,” the equally luminous and immortal entity, introduced himself. 

“Jungwoo?” Kun being shocked was an understatement; he hadn’t been sure the star was going to end up meeting him and had almost lost hope. He told the visiting star just that.

“Well, you weren’t in Earth’s orbit anymore,” Jungwoo explained. 

Kun apologized for that and noticed the star now stopped flashing as brightly. Jungwoo was a happy young star, one of the most unique ones up here. Unique in the way that he was so wise and well knowledged for his age. Kun liked to call him the universe’s equivalent of Earth’s library of Alexandria, except when he burned, he got more dazzling rather than lost. 

“I heard you could help me,” Kun cut straight to the chase. 

Jungwoo laughed at the star’s straightforwardness. “Yes, yes, I can,” he said to him. 

Kun looked at the star, waiting for some kind of response. He slowly noticed how the star started to sway to the side and floated away. Naturally, he followed him too. Turned to his back, Jungwoo started humming a song that Kun was not familiar with. He nodded along to the song and curiously peeked across Jungwoo to see where the young star was heading towards. 

_Earth?_

Kun was overcome with a great sense of familiarity. It had been a while since he was in Earth’s orbit. He would be lying if he said he hadn’t missed it. He lovingly looked at the side where Johnny’s home was; the boy seemed to be doing well. Doing well at that moment, Kun corrected himself. 

He hadn’t checked on him in a while, hadn’t told Haechan the Sun to shine extra bright onto the plants Johnny was raising, hadn’t told the little baby stars to dance around in the night for his Earth boy’s nightly show, and hadn’t told the clouds to not cover the Moon when he came home late from work and the street lamps weren’t working. Kun was beyond relieved to see the man doing well, but something felt off.

“Jungwoo, what is this?” Kun asked, almost breathless. A feeling of uneasiness bubbled up inside of him and the light he radiated almost flared up, emphasizing the emptiness they were surrounded by. The neighbouring stars, meteors and the moon sneaked a look at the combusting star. They all shared worrisome whispers with each other, asking whether or not Kun had been like this ever since he came back to their orbit. 

Soon enough, it died down. Kun unconsciously balanced back to the warm yet bright hue he usually took form in, helped by Jungwoo who was now showing him something. A sight came to them, a sight Kun was most familiar with, although it was a lot closer than usual. It was midnight in Seoul, the city where Johnny resided in, and a series of familiar events started to occur. Kun’s fondest memory was relived again, tonight like any other night. He floated closer towards Earth, happily positioning himself in the sky where his human could see him. 

Kun twinkled as bright as he could, or as much as he was allowed to—sometimes the stars around him would dim down to help their favourite neighbour achieve just that. On these nights, Kun got the spotlight and the pleasure to shine on the human who was now bringing out his camera. Unknowingly and at the same time, they both thanked the clouds for having a day off, and the moon for doing their job almost too brilliantly. 

Just as scheduled, Johnny took his camera and proceeded to take shots of the lovely night sky provided by Kun. Johnny took solace in the night. It almost felt like they were watching him, he had thought of once. One of the many reasons he did this so often, laying under the night sky in the darkest part of the city, free from the light pollution. Enjoying the art show that nature provided, all alone. 

But he wasn’t, you see. He had Kun, even if he did not know this. The universe did, it had always known. 

Jungwoo enjoyed the aura of complete happiness the two were radiating, though some sadness returned when he realised Johnny had gone to bed and the sun was now coming their way. He smiled once more when he saw Kun approaching him. “Did you enjoy that?” Jungwoo asked. 

“I do, I always do,” Kun replied. He looked over at the resting man and thanked the stars for helping again. 

“I’m glad.”

“But I still don’t understand… Why do I do this, and why did you bring back here?” 

“It is because it has always been that way. You’ll always be gravitating towards him, Kun.”

“I still don’t—” Kun got cut off by the other star. 

“Do you know the soulmate tale?” Jungwoo questioned him.

“Yes, I do,” Kun answered. They both came to a silent understanding; Kun knew the soulmate tale by heart. He was, what the humans call, a hopeless romantic. The soulmate tale, you see, was almost like a myth. Though older stars knew about the magic behind it, younger ones thought of it more as a fairytale. Kun didn’t blame them, it was a rare occurrence nowadays. If Kun’s memory wasn’t failing him, if it was really true. The star’s metaphorical heart started beating, as this would be first in many centuries.

“Really?” Kun looked up to the young star who was now playing with the young meteorites.

“It is your time,” Jungwoo stopped playing and looked at him intently, giving him a pleasant smile and pointing to Earth. “He is waiting for you, and so is another one.” He opened another telescope image and showed him an image of a baby star falling into their orbit.

“A baby star?” Kun waited for an explanation, Jungwoo holding the little ball of gas in his arms. The other shooting stars and meteorites started to gather too. 

“Why can’t it just be our friend?” One of them asked. 

“He will, when the time is right,” Jungwoo beamed at the energetic group of rocks. The group got excited and started to dance around in the dark space, lighting up the area and probably confusing scientists on land.

The stars, cosmos, planets, meteorites, and moons were immortal beings created to do tasks that the universe provided. They had a clock that didn’t tick, always stuck, frozen in time. Done so to keep the universe continuously shining. However, Kun’s clock started ticking. 

Jungwoo explained to Kun that his task as a star, leading the nightly sky for years, shining strongly from the north for years, could now retire. 

It seemed that the star was starting to drift off again, faster than before. Not going further, but closer. Much closer than Kun was used to, though it felt right this time. He was sure, and the little baby star he was holding started to float beside him instead. He didn’t question why the happy little star did this, Kun just let it. However, he realised, the baby star was the one down dragging him down. 

☆☆☆

“Do you need any help with that?” 

A voice that brought him so much warmth and comfort filled the cold winter air. Kun looked up to the man who was helping out by grabbing one of the heavy shopping bags.

Johnny inspected the bag, laughing at its contents. “And you said I was spoiling him too much.” 

“What do you mean, those are very important daily necessities,” Kun feigned innocence. 

“Yes, ‘cause our son really needs a Moomin blanket, Moomin night lamp and what’s this, Moomin wallpaper?”

Kun rolled his eyes at his husband’s sarcastic remarks and chose to ignore them instead. He admitted he may have gone overboard in making a perfect little space for the new addition to their family, but he really couldn’t help himself. The days leading up to this were one of the most intense and nerve-racking period of time that Kun had ever experienced. So when Johnny and he finally got a confirmation, the first thing he did was order the cutest bed set from Ikea and collect the information of all elementary schools in their area. 

As soon as they both set the bags near the couch of their living room, Kun immediately sat down and drowned in the couch pillows, visibly tired from shopping all day. Johnny sat next to him and gestured him to lay his head on his lap, telling him to nap for a while before they went back to preparing the extra room for the little boy.

“I’m so excited, I cannot believe we finally did it.”

“I know,” Johnny nodded, continuing to pat and run his hand through Kun’s hair. “We are still so lucky, I thought the process was going to extend another five months.”

“You were being way too pessimistic.”

“Mayhaps, but that doesn’t matter now. The stars ended up aligning for us after all.”

“It was meant to be,” Kun murmured before drifting off, his heavy eyelids finally closing. 

☆☆☆

“Are you okay, sir,” a small voice asked.

“I think so,” he replied, squinting to get a good look at him.

The little boy got up to his feet and took a water bottle off his backpack, offering it to Kun, who took it appreciatively.

Kun sat down on the ground in a more stable way and looked at the little kid who was crouching down in front of him.

“What’s your name?” he asked.

“Renjun, you?” The boy cocked his head in curiosity.

“Kun… How come you’re out so late in the dark? Where are your parents?”

“I don’t have any,” Renjun replied too easily.

Kun frowned and said sorry, only to be returned with a shrug. Silence came over them and a sudden rush of memories banged into him, which caused him more pain.

Renjun panicked at Kun’s sudden action and worriedly asked how he could help. Kun reassured the kid that he was fine and that he remembered why he was here. He felt up his pants until he found his wallet, phone and car keys.

“Bingo,” he said out loud, and then, before heading back to the car, he remembered parking behind. He asked the kid if his house was near. Renjun nodded and said, “usually there’s this constellation that helps my head home, but it’s cloudy today.” He looked up to the sky sadly.

“Do you know the name of the place you live? I could take you there.”

“Yeah, it’s the only orphanage in this area,” Renjun announced, feeling proud. 

Kun smiled at him and took out his hand. “Shall I take you there?”

The small boy nodded yes and reached up for his hand. “Why were you on the ground?” Renjun asked. 

“I’m not sure, I guess I fell from space or something.”

Renjun laughed and told him that was impossible, to which Kun returned the laughter and agreed with the little boy. 

☆☆☆

“I’m home,” Kun announced, shutting the door to their house.

“Welcome home babe, dinner will be ready in five minutes!”

“Alright,” he replied, putting away his shoes and coat, his heart beating fast as he reminded himself to figure out how to bring up the topic to his husband. Although Kun was indeed worried, scared almost, he thought about the big house they shared. The thought of the empty guestrooms being changed to children’s bedroom, the empty hallways filled with laughter, or, instead of a plain grass field, a slide or swingset taking its place instead… 

He remembered how Johnny had always loved kids and dreamt of one, and that was how Kun was able to tuck away the worries and instead became excited to bring up the news. A piece of news he hoped would be returned with mutual excitement. With that, the eventual night dawned on them. They ate dinner, the night being dark enough to be lightened with excitement. As if the stars who took care of them were also present to share the news, to witness the chapter finally being opened and read out loud. 

“How was your day?” Johnny asked. His breath cut short, Kun inhaled and exhaled. He stayed quiet for a minute before meeting Johnny’s eyes, smiling a small smile. He told him how, on his way home from work ,he bumped into a kid and went to the nearby orphanage; he told his husband how lovely the kid was and how the fateful meeting bad been the highlight of his day. 

Johnny shared his wish to meet him one day too, to which Kun told him the same. 

“Johnny, how many kids did you want?” Kun carefully asked. 

Johnny didn’t answer immediately, instead, he took his time and comically held his fingers up, physically counting up until there were not enough fingers to show. He glanced quickly at his husband and laughed at his shocked state.

“If I had the choice, maybe five? But I know that’s not realistic,” Johnny answered with a lighthearted but wistful tone. 

“If I were to say that the empty guestroom next ours would look cute as a little boy’s room… What would you reply to that?” Questioning his husband once more, Kun silently wished the same enthusiasm to continue. 

“Well…” Johnny looked out the window, this time more serious than before. Kun realised Johnny had taken the hint, which sent chills to his neck, hands clasped together, legs jittery. So was his heart, pounding so hard, to the point that Johnny could even hear it (maybe). 

“Johnny?” Kun finally found his voice again to break the silence that was almost eating him up alive. 

All worries seemed meaningless when Johnny looked at him with the softest gaze he could ever muster, and why did he worry this much, Kun was astounded by himself. He knew how much Johnny loved him and that should never be questioned. Kun let out a relieved sigh, laying his hand over Johnny’s. 

“Well, what’s the boy’s name?” The question Johnny asked brought so much peace to Kun, he wasn’t sure why. Was it the smile Johnny gave him with it, or the feel of his hand that was rubbing against his with reassurance, sharing its warmth. Or was it both at the same time, along with a shared acknowledgement that it was time to start a new chapter of their life. 

Kun wondered if the stars were happy with this progress. He wasn’t quite sure anymore why he wanted them to be happy. He noticed that he was starting to forget the life he once had, which was only natural, he told himself. The first part of his new life went by so quickly and was distracting enough to naturally forget his descendent to Earth. Kun met Johnny, he fell in love with Johnny, and life progressed as humanly as possible. It was easy to live as a mundane, just as it was to love Johnny. 

(He smiled, remembering the third (or was it the fourth date) when Johnny told him it was like they had known each other since forever. It was so special, he kept that memory close to his heart. He was sure he would completely forget about the memory and its reason soon, but he hoped not that soon. It was the first instance where the stars twinkled and reminded him it was all meant to happen after all.) 

The memories might collapse but his life was so full of love, the best kind there was. It did not matter anymore, he had the most normal, mundane love which made this human life he now had shine oh-so-brilliantly. 

After Johnny’s affirmation, Kun felt confident. After all, Renjun had met Johnny sometime before this life. As much as he was worried, he was now equally as excited. He was ready to meet Renjun once more, fondly remembering the baby star that was newly re-born being brought down in his arms. The second time as similar in terms of connection, but when they say, ‘third time’s the charm,’ it really was true. The third time was special, and Kun shall finally close the connection that he was meant to have from the very beginning. 

  
☆☆☆

“And they lived happily ever after,” the little boy half shouted. 

“That they did,” Johnny joined in the room, “but what you also forgot is that the little boy is way past his bedtime.” 

“I wasn’t sleepy, dad,” Renjun said as he let out a big yawn.

“Sure Injunnie, sure you are.”

“I swear I’m not,” Renjun pouted as he got absorbed by the pillows and blankets, snuggling further into his Moomin plushie that he had held the entire time, eyes visibly heavy and ready to close themselves. 

“But daddy hasn’t told the story of the six other stars yet, the ones that are part of the little dipper.”

“For next time, little one,” Kun ruffled his hair. Then he bent down and whispered cheekily into Renjun’s ear, telling him how he had met some of the six stars already, causing the little boy to gasp and whine even more. 

Johnny laughed softly at the sight, and went down to kiss the little boy’s forehead. “Night, my little star.” 

Kun felt so full of love and warmth at the sight of his husband and their child. It was a sight he was utterly grateful for, to have, own and witness every day. 

He then kissed Renjun’s forehead and also told him, “I love you,” never failing to remind him. Kun tucked in his boy into the comfort of his favourite fluffy blankets, as he was now drifting further away back into the stars. He tiptoed to the other side where the night lamp was and dimmed it down to the second lowest setting (since Renjun still had trouble sleeping completely in the dark) and then turned off the main lights off, before quietly shutting the bedroom door. 

“I thought you would be in bed by now,” he said to Johnny, who was already waiting by the door.

Johnny smiled and proceeded to back hug Kun, resting his chin on his shoulder. “I was, but I remembered it was my turn to clean your other favourite boy’s litter box today.”

Kun giggled as he let go from his husband’s embrace. “Well, better get to it, or else Hutong is going to mess up your office carpet again.”

Johnny groaned before reluctantly making his way downstairs to the living room, cursing as he lovingly petted the little cat that was sitting idly by the stairs.

The other man was already in bed waiting for him, turning on the tv to some channel where a daily drama was playing. Kun mindlessly watched it, and before he knew it, he could feel his eyelids getting heavy. So heavy, he was too concentrated on trying to stay awake, Kun barely realised Johnny had come back.

Having to take a double look, Kun smiled at his husband taking home at his chest. Cuddling and holding onto his waist firmly, Kun almost had a hard time wiggling his arms out, to place them above Johnny’s head so he could run his hand through his hair.

“I see you went through my closet again,” Johnny spoke, spreading vibrations to Kun’s body due to his head all nestled into his chest.

“Technically, it is also mines,” Kun replied.

“But this sweater was bought before we got married,” Johnny jokingly countered back.

“Are you saying our belongings are still segregated?” 

“No. I was just thinking how cute you look when you’re wearing my sweaters, and I’m glad now you have more of the right to forever steal them, legally.” 

Both of Kun’s arms were now clasped together, locking Johnny in between. Johnny slid himself down to his level. “You, Kun, you’re my whole world,” Johnny said.

Kun laughed at the cheesiness and wondered if the man knew a thing or two about him. He closed his eyes, the tiredness already taking over him again but still managed to say, “well, you’re my star, moon, sun, and the entire universe.”

“So are you to me,” Johnny kissed him on the forehead and snuggled closer. Kun drifted away to sleep, but never further than in Johnny’s embrace.

☆☆☆

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this, so thank you to whoever prompted it and hopefully I've done it justice. And of course thank you to [REDACTED] for beta reading it and actually made me go and write it (I really wasn't planning on entering another fic fest this year lol). Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!!!!
> 
> Just a little extra head cannons that helped in writing and imagining this universe:~  
> -Kun is Polaris, the ‘current’ northern star.  
> -Renjun was a baby star from the constellation, the little dipper, alongside Kun.  
> -The following day Renjun painted a watercolour drawing of the little dipper. (we all know what picture I’m talking about)  
> -Jungwoo is Vega, who used to be the northern star before Polaris.  
> -The shooting stars and meteorites are Yangyang, Chenle, Jisung, Jeno, and Jaemin.  
> -They both, later on, adopt a falling star, Chenle.


End file.
